Fuan/Fuan's list of powers, abilities, and weaknesses
This is a list of Fuan's powers and abilities, as well as weaknesses. Powers and Abilities Molecular Deconstruction- It can deconstruct someone on a molecular level. This is always lethal if the process is complete. It takes two minutes and 30 seconds at most to kill someone, but it takes 30 seconds to completely erase their body from existence. Depending on the person's height, weight, age, and health, the rates of decomposition will vary. It could take 45 seconds to 2 minutes and 30 seconds to decompose someone. It only activates when it punches something, it can be instantly undone when it's punched again. Enhanced Reflexes-Fuan's stand has an incredibly fast reaction time, and the stand acts on it's own to protect him whenever Fuan feels danger or the stand feels it's user is in danger. Enhanced Mauling- Fuan's stand can easily and effortlessly dismember people with just a one punch, or a few punches. Enhanced Speed-His stand is incredibly fast, being able to quickly land punches or blows. Or quickly block attacks or catch objects. Peak Intelligence- Despite being mentally unstable, Fuan is very intelligent, being able to solve problems or outsmart people. Precise Strike- Fuan's stand is very precise and accurate in hits, being able to hit someone or catch something moving at incredible speeds very quickly. Overall Abilities Fuan's stand, Blue Moon, is what makes Fuan extremely powerful and dangerous. Due to his stand being able to dismember people with ease, reacting fast, and can even act on it's own when it senses imminent danger. His stand also can't be seen by anyone else, only stand users, or people who can see souls and spirits. Weaknesses Mentally unstable- Due to having Schizophrenia, when Fuan's medication wears off, he starts hearing his voice Dinky, thus causing him to get distracted, or argue with him. He can also be psychologically defeated very easily by causing him to panic. He is very hesitant of using his stand, fearing he will kill innocent people. He can also lose control when pushed over edge thus making him act reckless. Limited range- Fuan's stand is limited greatly in range, and can only reach people or objects that are a few feet away from him. Physically weak- Despite Fuan's stand being extremely strong, Fuan himself is physically weak, and can be very easily overpowered. He is also very slow himself and his own fists don't really pack a punch. His only chance of winning fights is using his stand. His stand is also not very durable and can be injured or killed by a powerful stand. Any damage done to his stand is brought onto him, and if his stand dies, he dies. Very slow process- His molecular deconstruction takes place very slowly, it takes two minutes and 30 seconds to kill someone. It takes 30 seconds to destroy their body and erase it from existence. It also requires physical contact to start the process. Despite being very powerful, he almost relies on his stand alone to defend himself, which he is reluctant to use at times fearing he will hurt people. Stand Stats E (lowest stat)-A (Highest stat) Destructive Power: A Speed: A Range: E Precision: A Durability: D Developmental Potential: E Trivia * Category:Lists